


After the Heist

by Cornholio4



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Spoilers, spoilers for the Heist DLC, taking place after the Heist DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After the events of the heist, Felicia Hardy returns to her current residence in Los Angeles to meet someone special to her. Spoilers for the Heist DLC for the Spider-Man PS4 game.





	After the Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man on the PS4 is hands down my favorite game that came out this year. I enjoyed the game, the story, I enjoyed the prequel book Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover, I liked the tie in comic to the Spider Geddon event and I have been liking the City Never Sleeps DLC. I am still playing Turf Wars but I decided to write this story taking place after the Heist. I got this idea and I know there is at least one other story like this but this is my take on it. Spoilers for the Heist DLC.

Felicia Hardy with her baggage and in her disguise had just got off the bus that had taken her to her current residence in Los Angeles. It had taken a lot of planning and convincing on her old flame of Spider-Man to pull this heist off but she managed to pull it off.

She had allowed Hammerhead and the Maggia believe they had her killed off by blowing up the apartment she was staying at during her time in Manhattan. Hammerhead was unlikely to come looking for her now and she now had the wealth of the entire Maggia stored in the hard drive that was now in her possession.

She sighed; despite her tricking Spider-Man he still wanted to try and save her. She loved the do-gooder but felt that she would never really understand why he would want to help someone who tricked him on multiple occasions.

Besides she made it out alright and Spider was now out there protecting New York again. She should come back one day. It’s not like everything she had told him was a lie and she wanted to prove it to him one day.

She made it to the apartment she was staying at under ‘Felicia Hardesky’, she took the fake surname to remind herself of her late father. Her father Walter Hardy was the original Black Cat and it was the most depressing news of her life when she found out he had died trying to escape from prison. He didn’t want her in his life but she felt like she had to.

‘John Hardesky’ was one of his aliases so this one was to honor him.

She thanked the babysitter she had hired to take care of the place and a certain someone. She went to a bedroom to see sleeping in his bed was a little 3 year old. Gene Hardy woke up in his Spider-Man pajamas and was excited to see his mother again.

Felicia was not lying about her son, there was a tinge of guilty lying to Spider-man about her son being kidnapped. She had made sure that there was no way the Maggia could even learn about him and if he did, Hammerhead would never survive to attempt a kidnapping.

Felicia smiled at her son, she would make sure that Gene would not follow in her footsteps. Her father failed to do the same for her but she will not fail with her child. In her hard drive she will make sure that Gene’s education will be paid for through college.

Gene was not going to become a 3rd Black Cat, she would make sure of it. Besides, with his father’s genes (the pun had been unintentional) she doubted he would be anything but a do-gooder.

That was just fine with her. One day she would take Gene to see his father. It was a shame her father was not alive to see his grandson. He may have used up all his nine lives but she still has some of hers left.


End file.
